Obliviate
by Marshie12
Summary: My meory may be gone but the fact that there are people all around me that don't seem to want to give up on makes it hard for a girl to not at least try everything in her power to get it back. It's like a backwards retell of everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Obliviate**

_**Prologue**_

_Obliviate._

A horrible word if one should ask me.

And they should because no one, besides maybe Neville and Professor Lockhart, oh and of course Harry and my family, knows as well as me.

But trust me on this anyway because well… for once in my life I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about.

But right anyway. Obliviate is a horrible word.

Well actually the word itself isn't that horrible but the spell that comes along with it is well… bad.

Have you figured out yet that I'm bad with words?

Well, back to my point again.

Obliviate is a horrible word because it produces a spell.

Now as many of you know, I'm sure, there are plenty of horrible spells out there, but I won't bother naming them because well… there's a point I'm trying to make and if I keep getting off track about spells and such I'll never get to tell my story.

Once more back to my point.

Obliviate is one of the worst spells because it takes away your life.

Ok so no it doesn't cause a huge hand to come and trap you in a box so that you can no longer live your life because I know that's what some of you are thinking.

Did I mention that I have a point?

So this spell doesn't literally take away your life but it does take away your life's experiences.

Or at least makes you forget them.

See they still exit you just don't remember them.

I think that's what makes the spell so atrocious. The fact that other people still remember you but you can't remember them. Which affects the people around you. I don't really know I've only ever been affected by one side of the spell.

But Harry says it's bad. And I think I'll just take his word for it.

Ok so as you may have guessed I myself have been obliviated.

"But why," you may ask, "are you here telling a story you don't even remember?"

Well lucky for you I do remember it.

Or at least what happened after it.

And most of what came before and that's the cool part and the whole point of this story.

See I told you I'd get to my point eventually.

So I was obliviated. I forgot everything that had ever happened in my entire life.

And I mean everything.

My first kiss. My first day of Hogwarts. The whole entire wizarding war.

But well… I still don't much remember most of those things because most of them happened when no one else was around so no one could refresh my memory.

Except my first kiss. Of course someone else was there. But I haven't talked to him nor do I remember who he was.

But I remember my first kiss with Harry.

Which seems to be the only one that matters.

Or at least I think it is.

Oh wait there's a story here I swear.

So apparently I was obliviated.

No one knows how or by who but they do remember when Hermione found me unconscious in my flat.

I was in a coma for a couple months afterward and well nothing very exciting seemed to happen except that people were sad and the world was being pulled back together.

But this isn't a story of the aftermath of the war.

Actually it kind of is but let's not get into all that depressing stuff.

So people were sad and I was lost for 7 months 6 days and 21 hours.

I'm sure there was a certain number of minutes in there too but Harry could only spend so many hours counting. And of course that's an estimation because I'm sure there was at least a couple of hours in there before Hermione found me.

That's when I woke up.

Did you think I wouldn't?

If I hadn't I wouldn't be here telling you this.

Stop being ridiculous.

When I woke up I wasn't surrounded in the arms of those that loved me as one dreams about. But there were flowers. And cards. And candy. And every symbol of endearment I think that exists.

Of course eventually they all came.

First my parents.

Then my brothers and Hermione.

Then Harry.

I may not have remembered them at the time but I do still remember that day perfectly.

With my parents it had been confusion and crying.

With my brothers and Hermione it had been loud and a blur.

But with Harry it had been… quiet and awkward.

He'd come last and by himself for one and only reason. He'd been in a game. But as soon as he found out he caught the snitch, and rushed to me.

Sweet I know.

Actually I didn't at the time.

But still I was excited to see him even if I didn't remember him.

It was quiet.

He said "Hi," all awkward and cute.

He was still wearing his quidditch gear.

I was too confused to notice.

We didn't talk much. He sat beside me and stared almost in amazement.

I felt awkward.

Who was this odd guy sitting beside my bed staring at me as if he knew everything I was thinking.

"You don't remember me?" he asked quietly.

I just shook my head.

"You'd think one of your prat-of -a-brothers would have told me."

I just looked even more confused.

"Right so an introduction," he mumbled, "I'm Harry."

He held out his hand to me but I just stared at him.

"Right well you don't have to introduce yourself I know who you are."

"Who might that be?" I asked softly.

"Um," he coughed, "you're Ginny Weasley. You're the youngest daughter of the whole Weasley clan with 6 older and obnoxious brothers."

I smiled at him.

He looked at me as if I was some deranged bug.

"I know all that! Or at least I guessed as much based on the 6 obnoxious boys that were previously in my room."

Harry smiled back at me.

"Yes that would be them."

More bug-like staring.

"Ok we don't have to do this now," I said still smiling at him. "You seemed… overwhelmed. But can I ask you just one thing?"

"You're probably the only person in the world I'd say yes to that question for," he looked troubled then. Like he knew things. Bad things. Things I would prefer to never ask him about. Although at one point I must admit I did.

"Where do you fit in?"

I said this simply.

He on the other hand looked at me like it was the most confusing thing in the world. Very bug-like actually.

"I-I'm your… friend."

I raised an eyebrow. That seemed too simple.

"Well I'm not just you're friend I'm a friend of the entire family. Me and Ron went to school together, well Hermione too. Oh you've met Hermione she was the pretty girl with the crazy brown hair."

"The quiet one?"

Harry chuckled. "Well I don't think quiet is the adjective you're looking for there. But yeah if she had the hair and was practically attached to Ron then that's her."

"So her and Ron are…"

"Together. I guess that describes it." He looked a bit uncomfortable. "It's a bit weird to talk about."

I smiled and nodded. I hoped I'd understand eventually.

I now understand the complicated bit but I still don't get those two's relationship.

It's doubtful that I ever will.

That anyone will as a matter of fact.

"Maybe I should go. This must all be…"

"Overwhelming?" I put out.

"Yeah that's what I was going for," he stood up to go. "Bye then." He looked like he wanted to hug me or something of that sort but he didn't just awkwardly turned to go.

"Wait!" He stopped. "You never answered my question."

He smiled.

"I'm not sure there are words available to answer that question but well…" he looked at me. And walked over to me. Then hesitated. But then he leaned over me and kissed my forehead.

He looked like he wanted to say something.

But he didn't.

Just walked out.

As he left I couldn't help but notice how… very, very attractive he was.

I may not have understood my connection with him. But I hoped it was a good one.


	2. That can't be right!

**Obliviate**

"_**That can't be right!"**_

Going home was… weird.

And I don't mean the kind of weird that involves an odd person in bright colors singing some random song at the top of her lungs.

I mean the awkward kind of weird.

In fact most of the next few days were really awkwardly-weird.

My brother's were constantly retelling me stories of growing up with them which just confused me even more because you would think I would remember something like beating Ron over the head with a cucumber.

But I don't!

Or at least I didn't…

I kind of do now.

But maybe it's just an image I formed myself from their graphic retelling.

But anyways the house was always so quite.

Mum told me at one point it never reached a level even semi-close to quite but since all her children had left and lived by themselves now it's almost intolerably silent unless we're having a family gathering.

Right back to my brothers.

They taught me about quidditch and the fact that I could kick all their butts at it (but probably not Harry's). And they even dragged me to a game once. I remembered being so excited and we had such good seats. (Ron had said we'd got them through a friend. I later learned that Harry is pretty much the only friend Ron has.)

I was so consumed in the game and the idea of flying. I was excited when Ron's team, the Canons, won when the seeker make this really spectacular catch.

I especially remember later when my brother's dragged me back to the locker rooms and the above mentioned seeker just happened to appear and talk to us.

Turned out I'd met him before. Of course it had to be wonder-boy from the hospital.

He was just as nice, and quiet, as he was the last time I'd met him. He introduced himself just as he had done, which was pointless because of course I remembered him.

He didn't kiss me then, though.

Unfortunately. It would have made things much simpler.

But he was very nice.

Ron spent the whole time looking like a total idiot trying to give Harry suggestively pointed glances. I just pretended he was having gas problems.

It was a bit weird when I started laughing at one of his extremely odd faces.

Harry and Ron didn't look amused.

"You did really great," Charlie said grinning, "I think Mum's comparison between us is a bit far fetched."

Harry just gave a little half smile and a face that severely doubted his abilities.

"He's right you're very good. But then again what do I know," I said truthfully.

At this though Harry acted like he'd received a real complement. He smiled widely. "Thanks Gin."

I smiled. That seemed too familiar even at the time. Maybe I knew more than I thought.

"You've called me that before."

"Yeah," Ron blurted out as Harry smiled again, "It's pretty much all he's called you since you guys went out."

My eyes got wide.

I think Harry's did too but I couldn't tell because he hung his head and his fringe fell down blocking his eyes.

"M-me and…" I sputtered.

"Yes Ginny, you dated 'oh famous one' here," the one with the earring muttered trying to stop Ron from talking. "But that was ages ago."

I smiled. That explained a lot. There was no need for anything else.

Ron, though, thought there was.

"They more than dated," he added turning to the earring'd brother again.

Harry put a hand on his neck still looking at the ground, as if it covered him up, and let out an exasperated sound.

The twins took this as a time when it would be necessary to shut Ron up and found a silencing spell the perfect way of doing it.

The idea of my relationship with Harry being _more_ than just a few innocent dates a couple years back had my head spinning.

What kind of girl had I been? Surely we'd never done more!

We hadn't. But for the longest time I thought that we had.

Turns out Ron just lets words step all over him.

Despite the confusion with my brothers I discovered a new friendship with their wives and girlfriends and Hermione. Turns out some of these new friendships were older than I'd thought; Hermione and I had shared a room for pretty much ever summer since before I'd started at Hogwarts.

I took some time at my mom's family gathering about a week after I'd come home to quiz Hermione on the real facts of my past.

"Hermione?" I had asked once we were alone.

She had smiled. There was no need for questions.

"Oh Ginny this is about Harry isn't it?"

I nodded. "I know it's a bit weird, me hardly knowing you and all but… no one else seems fit to answer."

"Ginny you and Harry were," she paused searching for the right words, "on a break I guess you could say."

I looked at her as if she was an elephant. "So we were… _together_?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh no not like that. Or at least I don't think so but you were… waiting (I don't think that's the word I'm looking for) for the opportune moment."

"So we never actually dated?

"Oh no. You did, but Harry had… things to do. So you took a break." She was having trouble with her words. I could tell by the look on her face that unlike with Ron this was a rare occurrence.

"But then I…"

"Yes you got… detained. But you'd been so patient waiting for him so now he had to do the same for you. You could tell there was so much on his mind but Ginny he pushed it all aside for you. He visited you all the time, at least once or twice a week, sometimes more. He did so much always helping your mum. He got a job and pulled himself together for when you would wake-up," she looked like a proud sister. "Harry may be missing a lot of things but loyalty isn't one of them. And when me and Ron told him you woke up He was so excited we couldn't bring ourselves to tell him that you… that you-"

"Didn't remember him," I finished. It all made sense.

"Yes. It would have killed him," she looked upset. "Of course him finding out was inevitable but we thought all his work should have paid off. Even if it was just for a moment."

"So when he…?"

"Yes he came over after he talked to you. He looked like a lost puppy."

She told me about his heartbreak and how he thought he should become scarce for the next few days. "For your sake," she had said. "Of course he didn't say that, though. But he unknowingly screamed heartbreak Ginny. The boy may have trouble with words and feelings but he forgets that they're written all over his face."

I remembered the hospital. I remembered the looks he gave me telling me that he had so much to say and yet I still remembered him being very quite. But I remembered something else.

I remembered catching glances and throwing smiles at him from the common room while he was looking.

I remembered asking him questions he never seemed to answer, just like the one I asked at the hospital about us, but I knew what he meant. I remembered him walking away and feeling so upset that he would rather loose me than just tell me.

"Does he ever just say what he wants?"

She shook her head. "No but sometimes you can force him to."

I looked at her doubtfully. The idea of me ever being able to force the gorgeous and shy Harry Potter to say anything was almost laughable.

In fact it was laughable.

So I laughed.

Hermione just shook her head at me as if this wasn't a rare occurrence when having a conversation with Ginny Weasley.

Which is my name in case you forgot.

"Ginny you may think it sounds silly but you… you have powers over that boy. He'd do anything to help you, even if it causes him pain," she was serious and I felt inappropriate for laughing.

"So are you trying to tell me that Harry Potter is head over heels in love with me, that we went out and that we were planning to get back together?"

"Well I don't know about the head over heels part but… yeah," she shrugged.

I sat slowly down on the sofa, in shock.

"So what should I do about it?"

She looked at me as if I was a half written paper on slugs.

I hoped that meant she was going to tell me.


	3. Their Place

a/n I think I'm getting better. What do u think?

_**Obliviate**_

_**Their Place**_

The next few weeks were a relief.

I picked up a bit of a daily routine and despite all its interruptions I couldn't help but let it all soak in. The familiarity of it all pounded down upon me every second.

Then there was a day. A day very different than the rest.

The day it all came back.

Or well at least all the major stuff.

I was awakened that morning by someone shaking me in my sleep.

I swatted at it like a bug.

"Ginny wake up."

"I'm sleeping mum," but I rolled over to look at her.

It wasn't mum.

It was Harry looking very unsure of whether or not it was appropriate for him to be in my room at such an ungodly hour.

"Um… hi," he replied once I'd regained enough of my composure to fully understand what was going on.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"Get dressed."

"What? Why?" I asked looking at the clock. "It's 5 in the morning."

"Yeah I know but… I talked to your mum and well… I have to show you something," he replied yet again looking unsure of himself; squeezing his hands together nervously.

I sat up.

He'd caught my attention so I must admit I walked to my clothset with a little more vigor in my step than would have been expected of anyone so early in the morning.

"Um Harry?" I asked turning back toward him.

"Eh?" he asked in return. Grunted is more like. He was gawking a bit more than I think he realized.

"Do you mind?" I asked holding up my clothes and gesturing a bit toward the door.

"Oh right," he blushed a bit and shuffled out the door.

After I had dressed and pushed my way through the door he stood there waiting and gazing goofily at my door with a funny smile on his face.

I tilted my head to the side a bit looking back at him with an odd face of my own. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Oh," he started, "just remembering."

"Does it involve me?" I asked bluntly deciding my desire to know what he was thinking outweighed my inhibitions.

He smiled and looked a bit apprehensive to say anything but I shot him back a smile of my own and he blurted a reply, "Well I guess it was just too many times in my life that I'd walked up these stairs only to have you snap the door shut, upon me, noticing you looking."

I looked at him confused. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Different reasons."

I gave him a look saying that that would not suffice as an answer.

"Well the first few times we were younger and I guess, for some odd reason, you had a crush on me because you were always so nervous and never talked; and every time I entered a room you fled, hence the door closing."

I smiled. Even as little as I knew myself thus far I knew that seemed like something I could see myself doing.

"And the times after that?" I asked still wanting more.

"Those times I guess you were angry, or at least too disgusted to even look at me. So you fled, but for different reasons."

I could tell that getting Harry to say that much was a real miracle and I decided not to push my luck and started down the stairs.

He glanced at my door for a moment longer then followed me down.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"So many questions," he replied heaving a bit of a sigh. I looked at him with a sad smile. "Not that I'm complaining," he added. "We're going a couple of places."

I gave a start of a chuckle. "You're a very specific person aren't you. Your use of similes and metaphors is astounding."

He smiled at me. Wider than any smile he'd given me thus far. "Let's just say it's a surprise. How's that sound?"

I shrugged. "Fine I guess. Suppose I'll find out eventually anyway."

He blinked a couple times giving me another goofy-type look. "Yeah I suppose," and he grabbed my arm a bit tighter than I'd expected.

"What are you doing?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Oh right. We're… um apparating," he replied looking a bit shaky but his grasped remained firm and never wavered.

"Yeah… what's that?" I asked my confusion not subsiding.

He gave a soft chuckle. "You sound like me on my first visit to this place," he replied gesturing around the kitchen with his other hand, a look of child-like wonderment on his face.

And the next thing I knew an odd but familiar sensation squeezed at my body from all angles. I felt as if I was being pushed and pulled at from everywhere and decreasing rapidly in size. And just as quickly as it began with a crack it stopped and I opened my eyes to the whole new environment twinkling at me in the rising sun.

"Look familiar?" Harry asked loosening his grip my arm and unknowingly sliding it down until it was grasping my hand lightly.

It took me a few minutes, however, to notice this as the scenery hit me full force.

I broke my contact with him as I rushed toward the sparking water filling the beautiful lake.

"Where are we?" I asked him as he caught up with me by the water's edge.

"We're at Hogwarts," he said smiling, "and this is the lake."

"But I thought you couldn't apparate into Hogwarts," I replied easily.

"As you of all people should know, Ginny Weasley, there is a loophole to every rule," he replied easily. Then made an odd movement as he realized exactly what I had just said. "How did you know that about Hogwarts?" he asked in amazement.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "It just seemed like something someone had told me once before."

He smiled again. "Well more then once, that's for sure. Do you recognize that?" he asked snapping back on track and pointing off, to a bit of a distance away, where a large castle stood erect.

I cocked my head to one side then the other then smiled. "Hogwarts."

His eyes grew in amazement. "How did you know that?"

I smiled. "You said so when we first got here."

He looked a bit let down but his face only betrayed him for a second before he plopped down on the bank and ran his hands through the water.

"This isn't the first time we've been here together is it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Indeed it isn't."

"I'm sorry Harry," I replied plopping down next to him.

"Why?" he asked looking up from the water.

"For not remembering. I'm trying I really am."

He looked at me completely serious. "Gin, promise me you won't ever apologize for that again. It's not your fault. It isn't now and it never will be."

I looked at him and I couldn't help but feel safe.

I nodded in reply.

"So what is so important about this place that made you bring me here anyway?"

He shrugged and looked out across the water again. He couldn't keep the smile off his lips.

I prodded him in the arm silently asking him to explain what could cause such a secretive smile to play upon his lips.

"This place just holds a lot of good memories of us I guess," he answered my silent question not looking back toward me.

I rolled my eyes and gave a little jerk of the head causing him to look at me.

"Okay, okay!" he replied giving up in being mysterious, "I guess you could say this is where we had our first date. It wasn't much of a date really but we came here to be alone, from unwanted prodding eyes, so Ron mostly," he was smiling now. I could tell he had lost himself in an exceptionally good memory.

I puffed air out through my nose and bit my lower lip. He wasn't kissing me but I could swear I felt a pressure upon my lips that was unmistakable to a kiss.

He looked back at me again.

"There was another time too."

"Yes?" I asked my curiosity taking control.

"Well… how do I explain this?" he asked to no one in particular. "So I guess you picked up by now that we dated."

I nodded.

"But the thing is that it didn't last as long as… we'd hoped it would."

"How come?" I asked ignorantly.

He sighed. "There were outside complications." He said if as it he'd had to repeat it a thousand times; most likely to her brothers and friends.

I nodded as a shadow passed over his eyes.

"So we broke up?" I asked trying to get him back on track.

"Technically, yes. But well… we were more like on a break," he was stumbling on his words as Hermione had done. I could tell this must have been a complicated situation.

"Lemme guess," I continued for him, "you broke it off for some horribly noble reason. I was angry for a while then we reconciled and realized that it wasn't over but merely put on pause?"

A weight seemed to lift off him. "Yes that's it. Almost exactly in fact."

"What's that got to do with this place?" I asked looking around.

"Everything."

"You're doing that really obvious answerey thingy again. Could you be more specific?"

He shrugged. "I guess this is where we decided it wasn't over; no matter what we told other people and how little we saw of each other."  
I nodded as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"So I guess you could say this is our place," I sated simply getting lost in the infiniteness of the water as he had done earlier.

He looked at me as if I'd said something brilliant. "Yeah I think that's a perfect description of it," he replied standing up and brushing off his pants.

"Where are you going?" I asked looking up at him towering above me.

He reached out for my hand. "I've got other things to show you."  
I grabbed his hand and we walked off with our hands still grasped.


	4. Godric's Hollow

A/N: This ones pretty… ok no really fluffy. I'm sorry Harry's a bit… too sweet. Woops.

_**Obliviate**_

_**Godric's Hollow**_

The next place we went held a lot less good memories. Especially for Harry.

He released my hand after we apparated and silently gave me the idea that I should look around.

I closed my eyes and heaved a great sigh taking in the aroma of the flowers. I looked around at the cute little house and jumped from stepping stone to stepping stone.

Something seemed to hit me over the head like icy water and I turned back toward Harry. "I've never been here before."

He nodded and I could tell there would be a lot less smiling here. "No, that is correct."

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked walking back over to him, "Other than the fact that it's beautiful?"

"Well if you're beautiful, and it's beautiful it seemed like a good match."

I scowled at him. "That's not why you brought me here."

"You're right again, it's not."

I let out a soft growl and contorted my face into a look of anger. Of course I wasn't really mad.

"Alright, alright," he threw his hands up in defeat and despite the environment he smiled faintly.

"This is Godric's Hollow," he said pointing to the street sign about half a mile down the road. "Named after Godric Gryffindor in 1776. This is where he settled after the founders of Hogwarts went their separate ways. This is also where he was killed."

I looked at the once seemingly cute house as if it were concentrated evil.

"Don't worry that was hundreds of years ago. It's the next part that makes it so atrocious."

"Why do you know all that?"

"Because it's also the crime scene in the murders of James and Lily Potter and the attempted murder of one Harry Potter," he said it morosely but I could tell he was working very hard to keep his face blank.

I gave the little obligatory gasp that one must give when they find out something horrible.

I didn't know what to say so I just blinked back at him.

Eventually I gave in whispering almost inaudibly, "Why did you bring me here?"

He bobbed his head for a second trying to clear his thoughts. "Two reasons, one has nothing to do with anything, the other has everything to do with anything. See in case you didn't know this is rightfully mine. It was my parents but when they died it became mine." He looked over the house. "It was a mess when I came here last."

"Why did you come here at all?"

"Answers, I needed them and there was no one to give them to me. I must admit I came here at a pretty bad time in my life."

"What was so bad?"

He gave me a look asking if I really wanted to know. So I set my face in reply and he explained. "I had just turned 17. I, and my nobility complex as Hermione so delicately puts it, had just come from your brother's wedding-"

"Which brother?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Err… I mean continue."

He let out a puff of laughter. "Bill's. But yeah I had really only gone to the wedding to estrange myself even further from the whole Weasley clan, this was after we'd broken up, and to leave Ron and Hermione there."

I gave him a glare. "That was silly."

"Yes, I'll admit it was. But while I was at the wedding I remembered something I'd forced myself to forget."

"Yes?"

"Well you of course."

I smiled.

"That's sweet. But what's any of it got to do with this place?"

"Well keep in mind I came here right afterward. We had danced."

"Because my mum, in all her ignorance, made us?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, I guess that kind of sucked."

"No. It was nice. Too nice, actually. So I had to get out of there."

"And you came here? Yet again that seems silly."

"Yes I didn't realize how much of my parents this place would hold. And it hit me like a ton of bricks. You're my Lily."

I didn't ask questions. I knew being able to say that was a lot for him.

"So which of the two was that?"

"I lied. I guess there is really only one reason. But there's another part," he said looking at me pretty seriously.

I grabbed his hand again to let him know that although I didn't know what being his Lily meant it was something I wanted to be.

"And what is it exactly?"

He grabbed my hand back and pulled me off around the house. "Did anyone ever tell you the story of James and Lily?"

I shook my head.

"Well they were Hogwarts sweethearts. James had had a thing for Lily since girls had stopped having cooties, but Lily on the other hand took a bit more time at least admitting she liked him. But once they got together nothing could tare them apart. Not even a 'Dark Lord'. So I decided that no matter what happened I'd be there for you, even if we had to keep it a big secret; and I'd try my best to let you know that. So took you to the lake and I told you the complete and total truth for maybe the first time in my life."

"What's that got to do with being here?"

He stopped and pointed at a tree.

I walked over to examine it. There at the trunk was the inscription:

James and Lily

Together Forever

(Harry too)

I smiled at him and pulled out my wand.

"They forgot something you know."

"Ginny what are you doing?" he asked as I used my and to cut my own inscription next to the other one.

"They left something out," I replied and backed away to admire my work.

He chuckled at it and grabbed my hand. "There's something else I have to show you."

We apparated away again but my inscription still shone bright on the tree:

Harry and Ginny

Ditto.


End file.
